Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x - 9 = 2$
Add $9$ to both sides: $(3x - 9) + 9 = 2 + 9$ $3x = 11$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{11}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{11}{3}$